Stolen
by vampirehime92
Summary: That one night stand with Alois Trancy is the biggest mistake of her life or is it? AloisxElizabeth/ CielxElizabeth Warning: Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji **

**So far, there's only few Alois/Lizzy fanfic in this archive so I decided to try to make one… ^_^ **

**Summary: That one night stand with Alois Trancy is the biggest mistake of her life or is it? **

**Pairings: Lizzy x Alois **

**Warning: sexuality and nudity **

_**Stolen**_

He's all alone in his office and as usual. Alois Trancy, the head of the Trancy Household rest his head on the mahogany desk stared blankly at the grandfather's clock for hours. Sound of heavy rain outside his manor irritates him. _How he hates the rain_.

His cerulean orbs notice an invitation letter from the Phantomhive household. The said letter has been given to him by his butler earlier in the morning and told that the Head of the Phantomhive manor and the Lady of Midford will be having an engagement tomorrow and it seems that he's invited in that event.

He thought about those couple especially the blonde girl around his age. He remembered that her name is Elizabeth Midford of the Midford Household and Ciel's future wife. He finds it unbelievable that the Phantomhive Earl is going to get married with this naïve yet dull girl.

Alois never interested in women but rather find them entertaining….but only in bed. He was known from the noble society as the 'rare beauty' and every women in the noble society fall over his charm. These find him interesting and so he develops a new habit on sleeping in different women for his own pleasure because he had no fiancée of his own and because…he was getting bored on his lifestyle.

His butler always told him to lessen that kind of '_habit'_ but the blond young man seem to enjoy it. Touching and kissing the female's body excites him and this addiction continues on and on…

Until he met _that girl._

That's right. The girl he referring to is none other than; Ciel Phantomhive's fiancée, Elizabeth Midford who have grown beautiful and womanly in her age of 16.

He met her during a party but never mingles at her. He'd just watch her with her elegance and beauty with fine jewelries in her neck and ears and that stunning gorgeous face.

He never expected that the little girl back then from his costume party whom he stole from Ciel will become like a goddess in his own eyes.

He want her. He wanted to touch her body and kissed those beautiful red lips of hers. He wanted her so badly.

But she's too far away.

Too far away

And he'd just hope that she will come in his doorstep of his manor.

"Knock!…Knock!" His thoughts stopped and remained his composure, "Enter." The heavy doors opened and revealed Claude Faustus, his loyal butler with a stoic look in his face.

"You have a guest. You're Highness." He told the young man.

"Who?" he frowned…It must be another old geezer who wish to have an investment in his own company.

"No. It's Lady of Midford." Claude replied. His frown replaces a dark smirk in his own lips.

So…the little butterfly just fleeing towards the hungry spider. She will be his target tonight.

* * *

Her soft emerald eyes kept gazing at the triplets as well as the busty maid with lilac hair. She sighed, her carriage crashes and she left her maid Paula alone with the driver while she looking for help and she noticed a huge but familiar manor and she realize that this manor belongs to the Trancy head. Alois Trancy.

The Trancy maid notices her outside and the maid let her in because of the heavy rain outside. She's been accompanied by this mysterious maid towards the living room and told her to wait for her master.

She was nervous. Because of the owner of this manor and her fiancée were enemies and she feared that he might be mean to her because of her relationship with Ciel.

The door open and revealed a beautiful boy dressed in purple male clothes with his butler behind him. Alois give her a big smile, "Why…Hello Miss Elizabeth! It's a pleasure to see you here." he approach her as he gently lift her hand and peck her knuckle much to her blushing expression.

She curtsied after Alois give her a warm welcome, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Milord. I'm very sorry if I just intruding in your manor." She told him with politeness.

The blond boy shook his head, "Nonsense. You are always welcome in my manor. Miss Elizabeth. Are you cold?" Becoming so friendly towards her. He glanced at his butler, "Prepare something delicious for tonight's dinner. Claude because-" he smirked at the blushing girl, "We have a _lovely guest_ tonight in our manor so we have to give her our warm _hospitality._" He finished.

Claude understands what his master just told him and bowed, "Certainly. You're Highness." The butler only smirks behind the two teens as he left the living room.

Once Claude left. Alois sat beside Elizabeth with a cheerful smile in his face, "So tell me, Miss Elizabeth. How's your relationship with Ciel?" A melancholic look from the blonde girl while thinking of her fiancée and Alois seem to notice it out of curiosity.

"Well…Ciel's been pretty busy today and we are…having a less time with each other because of his Watchdog duties and I tried to understand the situation because…someday…I…will become Ciel's wife so I will have to embrace the darkness he's been living for his entire life." A small tear leak on her eye, "But…I'm still a woman. I want to feel my fiancee's love and affection even just for a while but Ciel he-" She froze as pair of arms wrapped around her shoulders. A dark smirk spread in his own lips as it accord in his own little plan.

Alois caress her blonde long curls, "Don't worry. I'm sure Ciel had a reason why he's not spending quality time with you." His pale hands cupped her soft cheek, "…Just don't lose hope." He said fakingly. This will be a great chance to him to seduce this girl and lure her in his bed. Elizabeth however, find his affection ease her but she can feel that there's something awful is going to happen.

She smiled, "Thank you." Whom ever thought that this eccentric boy has a good side.

He grabbed her hand and grinned at her, "Cheer up! Claude's delicious food will erase those doubts in your mind." They head towards the dining room where Claude and the servants finish preparing the meals for the two nobles.

Alois offers her a seat next to him, "Have a seat. Milady." He smirked at her, Elizabeth blushes and nods, "Thank you, Milord." She was astonish on the mouth-watering meals in her table. She glances at Alois and Claude with surprise, "Eat up." The blond boy eager

Elizabeth and Alois ate while chatting and laughing. She seems to enjoy Alois' company because of his bubbly attitude and giving her such hospitality in his manor.

While Elizabeth kept blabbering about her childhood past. Alois revert his attention at Claude and nod at him to go signal. The spider butler approach them and offer a glass of champagne secretly putting a drug on the lady's glass, "A glass of champagne, Madame." He offered to the startled young woman.

"Oh my?" Elizabeth surprise. It's not because she's not fond of drinking alcoholic drink but because of the strong smell of the said drink that made her hesitate.

She looked at Alois as he drank the entire glass from his mouth, "It's very delicious. Miss Elizabeth. You should try it." He suggested.

Elizabeth had no choice but to drink the entire glass much to Alois and Claude's evil smirk. It seem that the spider butler put some drug into the girl's wine and Alois have a devious plan in his mind.

Her face flushes and her mind went blank, "What. Is. Happening." She can't move her body and she felt very dizzy.

"Are you alright? Elizabeth?" Alois asked her with a hint of amusement.

She can't reply. It's pretty obvious that the drug finally takes effect in her body.

The evil blond earl grinned darkly, "Good job. Claude." The young blond boy carried the half conscious girl in his arms and went towards the grand staircase until they finally reached his bedroom.

* * *

She moaned while Alois carries her in his arms. His hands roamed around her body touching every skin so carelessly. Her face blushes as he kissed her neck and licking her smooth pale cheek that tickles her. She loosen her senses. This guy kept touching her even though her fiancée didn't do anything to her yet but why?

Pushing her against the bed. He chuckle while he gaze down her helpless form. His fingers slowly unbutton his white shirt revealing his slim-muscular body atop of the blushing blonde maiden who's confuse of this entire situation.

"What is wrong with-my body?" She asked herself. Alois heard her and chuckles, "Claude put some drug on your wine earlier so you can't move your body normally and for the record…I ordered him to do that." He grin darkly.

Her eyes went wide, "You! Bastard! What do you want from me?" She yelled but her mind went numb and her body felt so heavy.

"I want you." He said with a seductive tone making the blonde girl shivers. "I want you. _Lady Elizabeth._" He whispered to her ear while kissing her neck.

She whimpered and tried to push the male against hers. Taking a mental note, that she is a engaged person. She glared at him.

"I'm already engaged to Ciel. So please refrain _this kind of thing_" She said with a small voice.

Alois find this amusing and just enjoying groping her right breast with his hand. "I don't give a shit if you're engaged to that dog! I'm going to monopolize you tonight. Elizabeth…and just enjoy being fuck…!" he laugh

Her emerald eyes' widen"C-Count Trancy, I-I…please…stop…"She wanted to break free from the closeness but Alois Trancy's body is perfectly fit against hers and her body can't move. She open her mouth desperately calling out Ciel's name in this drastic situation. Alois slightly annoys that she calling another man but no matter, her so-called dear Ciel is not around to rescue her from his grasps and she had no other choice but to accept his sexual advances against her.

He chuckles, "Not now, my love. I haven't started yet." He took a small dagger in his pocket and insanely tear off the girl's dress including her corset and undergarments until there's no fabric left in her naked body.

Her eyes widen in shock as she is now naked in front him. She should never let any man see her private body, it's only her husband but now, it's seem that she had breaking the rules.

He grinned as he see her beautiful body and quickly take off his clothes as well as his trousers and white shirt revealing his skinny masculine body.

He leaned his face on hers, "Tonight. You're mine." He gave her a passionate kiss and she is entirely shock. Count Alois Trancy just kissed her! She needed to refuse those kisses but it's seem that his mouth dominating hers. His hands kept clenching her wrists against the pillow. She thought about Ciel. What if he comes back and sees her being tainted and sleep with another man. He will surely break off their engagement and she didn't want that.

His fingers were inside her private areas kept moving and letting her screamed in pain. He chuckles, "Do you like it?" He purred the last part.

Tears streaming down her cheeks, "Please…I beg you…stop it.,Ngh.." she let out a small scream as dug his fingernails again in her womanhood. The thrust continues as Alois kept satisfying the girls' body. He never felt this so good and this woman is different from any women he bed with. Usually, they let themselves been touch by him and Elizabeth Midford kept screaming and pushing him away and he liked that about her being so feisty. He lower down his head and sucked her left breast making her flinch as his bare teeth nipping her nipples.

He then, noticed something interesting, "Milady…I didn't know that you're actually a…" he smirked, "…a virgin?" Her face flustered in embarrassment and she couldn't reply to him.

He laughed, "So…you haven't sleep yet with Ciel huh? How pathetic.." he mocked her.

She glared at him angrily, "Even if Ciel…didn't touch me yet. He loves me!" she argued back at him. The blond young man replied, "Then, why did he left you?" she stunned, "Why did he left you all alone while he was busy dealing with his business partners and never writes you any letters? I think that…" he grinned, "He'd just find a better woman from abroad?" he finished that gives the blonde young woman a heartbreak.

"No...Ciel…he won't…he won't do that to me…" she cried. Her fiancée will never cheat her and they promise together that they'll get married.

Alois caress gently her cheek, "He will. And I'm sure he won't come back." He grope her left breast and surprise that she quietly moaned and still crying. Licking her lips, he told her, "Just enjoy this evening…Lady Elizabeth and I'm sure in the end…_you will never regret it_." His words give chills down her spine. Who is this person? This demon?

So she understands what her fiancée just told her about Alois Trancy. About him that is dangerous to interact with. This vile, sadistic, pervert and cruel earl just trying to destroy her dignity and her innocence, she should never do this with him but why her body react with his touch.

their naked bodies close with each other and thrust even more. Her hips move its own while he spread her legs and he'd just went inside her. She hyperventilating and screaming as he penetrates her womanhood. It hurts and felt so good. Her arms encircling in his shoulders kept him pushing against hers. She can't do anything. No matter how much she hated this person. She made him felt different. It's differ compare to her being a modest and patient young woman. Deep inside, she wanted Alois to touch her even more…even if it's not her true love.

"More…" She muttered. Alois' head rise as he heard her said that word, "What did you say?" He asked and he's not deaf hearing her that she want it.

Her naked form and that blushed on her cheek seduced him, "Please…more…" she finally said it, she wanted to feel alive. A ghost smirk spread in his lip. At last, the butterfly finally caught in his web. "As you wish, Milady." He kissed her again and even deeper. In her mind, their affair is forbidden and she should not supposed to do this with Alois Trancy. Whose her fiancee's enemy but tonight. She have to forget everything and enjoy this forbidden pleasure and embracing the thirst of excitement deep within her chest.

Reaching their climax, She gasped as his lips brush against her flat stomach and felt his seed spreading in her womanhood. His blue eyes gazes the result of his actions; bruises around her forearms, legs and her stomach and kissed marks on her neck, chest and shoulders. Deep inside him, he felt guilt but it doesn't matter any more because the girl whom he attracted finally his.

She stared blankly the white ceiling as she embraced the blond young man's head as he rest his head against her breast.

"I'm sorry." He muttered. Her eyes went wide, it's the first time she ever heard him apologizing to her.

"Eh?" He kissed her again. "Forgive me…for doing these kind of things to you…I guess…ever since…I met you…I've beginning…to fall…" his words halt as he finally drifted to sleep next to the surprise naked girl in his bed.

Elizabeth too, felt tired and just closed her emerald eyes.

* * *

**Next morning**

She buttoned her dress to covered the existing marks on neck. She just woke up realizing that Alois is not beside her. She just can't believe that her first make love is with Alois Trancy.

Mixed feelings of guilt, anger and embarrassment, She's going to get married soon and then, she's now sleeping with another man. Her whole body tense and just wrapped herself around her body, praying that everything that had happen last night is all a dream.

"Milady, Master Alois is waiting for you downstairs." A voice said outside the room.

"Alright." Elizabeth replied. She quickly left his room as Hannah, the Trancy maid escort her downstairs. As they descended the stairs, her anger boiled as she saw Alois kept smiling at her, and she froze of a certain man next to him with his clad butler beside the said man.

It's her fiancée, Ciel Phantomhive with Sebastian Michaelis.

Tears forming down her cheeks as she quickly embraced her fiancée whom she missed for three years, "Ciel! I thought that you won't come back to me!" She buried her head against his chest.

Ciel smiled slightly, "I will never do that to you, Lizzy." He revert his attention to Alois Trancy with a calm expression, "I sincerely gave you my gratitude for taking care of my fiancée." Elizabeth froze, thinking about the night she spends with the evil Trancy head. She looked at the blonde man with a pleading look telling him not to tell Ciel.

Alois stared at her pleading look and understand what she meant. "No problem. Ciel." He told him with a secret smirk in his lips, he accompanied the three outside his manor. They reached the carriage and Ciel bid goodbye to the Trancy head while Elizabeth glance at Alois with a surprise look, it seems that he didn't tell her fiancée about what happen to them last night and that last word he just said to her, "_I've beginning…..to fall…"_ What was that mean?

The Trancy head smirked at her and open his mouth to say something to her and her eyes went wide. Giving her uncomfortable feeling. She climbed the carriage and sit next to her fiancée desperately clinging his chest.

Claude from behind the young earl pushes his glasses, "You've succeeded, You're Highness and we will wait till she bore the next heir of the Trancy legacy." He said the true intentions of his young lord. Alois planned to pregnant Elizabeth in the first place.

Alois smirked evilly, "That's why. We have to celebrate Claude. " he chuckles" and even if she's belong to Ciel Phantomhive. It doesn't change the reality that part of her soul…" he licked his lips…

"Belongs to me." he finished.

* * *

Elizabeth nervous. She wanted to cry but she can't show any emotions in front of her fiancée. She stared at her handsome fiancée while looking at the window absent-mindedly. Her heart sank, if Ciel finds out. Will he hate her forever?

_You are mine forever…._that was his last words before she departed with Ciel and now, she wanted to stabbed herself with a knife because of this grave humiliation she committed.

She can't forgive herself and as well as Alois Trancy for stealing away something precious to her that it will only belong to her beloved fiancée. But now, it's too late and she decided that she will never spoke a word or even tell a soul of the grave sin she committed.

And until their wedding day…she will keep silent.

_**A/N: I hope you guys like it…and I'm sorry if Lizzy is OOC here…and my error grammars and spellings. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay so I decided to make an epilogue of this oneshot. This supposed to be complete but there are reviewers who wish to know what will happen after Alois raped Lizzy…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji**

It's been a year since she finally get married to her beloved fiancée and she, being a proud wife of the Queen's Watchdog never been this so happy that she finally be together with her true love.

They have spent their honeymoon in the countryside and she and her fiancée expresses their feelings by make love. While Ciel kissing her beautiful neck and touching her, she never forgot the incident between her and Alois Trancy.

That's right. Before she married to Ciel. She's been raped by the Earl of Trancy out of her knowledge and her defense. Back then, she cried because her innocence and her virginity been taken already from this horrible man and afraid if Ciel might find out. He will never forgive her.

So, she met again with the blond earl and begged him not tell Ciel the second time. She admits, that she's becoming so selfish to protect her marriage for the sake of her happiness but Alois, however, find this amusing and decided that he will never tell a soul nor even her dear fiancée for as long as she's going to spending time with him every night without any knowledge of her family or even her fiancée.

She agree reluctantly but it's painful to her part that she has to spend with Alois Trancy every night just to keep their _'affair'_ as a secret.

All the blond earl did to her is the same thing he did to her on that night; Sex. He admit that ever since he shared a bed with Elizabeth; he became this addicted on her body and how she screamed and moaned while he touches her excites him. Elizabeth just cried silently after the climax of their make love. She didn't want this to happen but she foolishly agreed to what this vile earl told her so for the sake of her marriage with Ciel. They continue this every night until Alois decided to end their 'agreement' on the day of her marriage.

It pains her that she was having an affair behind Ciel's back, and she knows how strict and aggressive her husband is and feared that the gossips about her by the noble society will scattered around the noble society and this will affected her family and her husband's reputation as well as her.

In the next few months, she became pregnant and a smile graciously on her lips that she is positive that this child she carried in her womb is from Ciel. They've just spend a night together and she is positively sure that her child will be Ciels' and nothing else…

Ciel however, never been this happy that Elizabeth conceive a child and he, as her husband, showered her with love and affection and vowed to her that he will loved their children and they will become a happy family.

But when, Alois heard from the news that Elizabeth is getting pregnant. He couldn't help but to chuckle sinisterly and told his faithful butler to check the blonde girl secretly if she finally gave birth to his _own child_. When she bore the child and find out that it's _his_ and not Ciel. Then, he will take that child from hers and raised the baby in his stead.

For him, Elizabeth is just a tool. A tool for his own purpose, he chooses her to bore his first child because something about her that is so unique and because he wanted revenge towards Ciel Phantomhive and raping his dear fiancée is something he planned of in the beginning. He loathe the Phantomhive Earl for many reasons.

He enjoy teasing and tormenting the blonde girl because of her naïvety and how he loved her reaction and her facial expression when he touches her private areas while they having sex.

He cannot hold his laughter of the irony that he'd just ruined Ciel's reputation by hitting the Phantomhive's bitch every night. It seem that this situation indeed benefits him because it's as if some sort of revenge against Ciel for humiliating and looking down at him.

* * *

She closed her eyes and feels the touch and pain given to her by her beloved husband as they shared their passionate sex and clinging each other desperately.

"Ciel." She muttered as she kissed him again, "…I love you…I love you…" Ciel smiled back and embraced her tightly in his bare masculine body, "I love you too…Lizzy." He replied and kissed her forehead.

She had never been this so happy.

* * *

In the next spring, Elizabeth gave birth to a healthy baby girl and how happy she is and her husband that they finally have a child. She decided naming her; Alyssa Marie Phantomhive.

But then, in a few months. Something's different about her first child's physical appearance. She has a curly long bleach blonde hair, green eyes and pale skin. Her face similar to a certain blond man but in a feminine features at the age of 5.

She realize that her first daughter is the daughter of that '_bastard'_ and not Ciel's. But even if, her first daughter is Alois' She still showered her with love and affection that a mother should. She loved Alyssa no matter if she is not Ciel's daughter.

Her husband is not around because of a business trip with his butler and it's only her maids, the governess, and herself in the Phantomhive manor with her only daughter playing with her dollies with a cute smile on her lips. Elizabeth is making small-clothes for her second child in her abdomen and humming small tune for her unborn child. She is really excited that she's going to labour her second child with Ciel.

"Mama…is that clothes were for my baby brother?" Alyssa asked her mother with a curious look in her cute face while combing her favourite doll.

Elizabeth smiled, "Yes. Are you excited that you will become a big sister, my dear?" The little girl nodded with a blush on her cheeks, She really want to have another sibling to play with.

Suddenly, Paula entered the children's bedroom and smiled at her mistress, "Milady, there's a guests downstairs waiting for you." She told the Lady Phantomhive. The blonde young woman nod and held her little daughter's small hand, "Come. We will meet our guest downstairs, my love." The little girl nodded enthusiastically. She really likes guests.

As soon as Elizabeth and her daughter reached downstairs. Her heartbeat frozen and her body shaken with nervous and fear as she stared at the 'guest' with eyes wide.

The 'guest' noticed a little girl with his former acquaintance and smiled, "Oh…It's been a while, Lady Elizabeth Midfo- I mean…_Phantomhive..._" A hint of sarcasm in the last part making Elizabeth's mood sour. His cerulean eyes gaze down at the little girl and chuckles of the result of their _'bond'. _Looking back at the Lady Phantomhive, he was slight surprise that she is again pregnant.

He grinned, "And I see…that you have a _child_…" looking at the cute little girl. This little girl resembles him a lot and it benefits him perfectly. His own daughter.

The 5-year-old child kept clinging on her mother's hem skirt and innocently stared at the beautiful man with blond hair just like her and pretty cerulean eyes kept staring at her with interest. The little girl notice her mother's tense while staring at the good-looking man and it worries her.

Elizabeth shaken. She knew this will happen. After all, they indeed have a 'relationship.' A relationship that is forbidden and wrong. A loveless relationship that is only forced and dominance that result of an innocent and bubbly child before them. Alois is a demon. He should not supposed to appear his damn looking face in front of them for so many years. He promised her that he will never bother her and Ciel anymore after the marriage...

But why is he here? What did he want?

"_Alois Trancy."_ She muttered and stared at the tall figure man with good-looking face. Wearing his signature sardonic smirk in his handsome face.

"I've come to take my daughter."

Fate is indeed cruel.

**A/N: I hope you guys like it…and again, this is just an epilogue...I just wanna say that even if Alois take her first daughter away, she still have another one with Ciel…(ohh! Spoiler!" **

***This is officially complete!* **


End file.
